Reunion
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: After the fight for the sake of the world, 6 years have passed. Subaru Sumeragi is now the Sakurazukamori and heir of the Sumeragi clan. He is living his life as he can when he founds the man that he had killed in a bridge with his own heart.


**Good afternoon, I bring a story of the perfect couple with the perfect tragedy love story.**

 **I apologize for any error you could find, english is not my first lenguage and this is my first story I try to do in it.**

 **Without further ado ...**

* * *

A faint smile crossed his lips when his hand sensed the pink petal falling in it. Even now, with so many years passed, it seemed that de Sakura had a special something with him. He knew that the bond of a Sakurasukamori would never be broken, even after dead or succession in his strange case.

¿How many years had been passed since that day?

-Good morning mister, ¿the usual?-A cheerful but known voice asked him

-Yes, thank you, Yukito-He answered with a wide smile, his trade mark smile when he wanted something.

-Here, just one ¿ok?-Seishiro smelled the all too well known aroma of his favorite cigarette, he reached his hand without hesitation and took it to his lips. A second later the heat of a lighter appeared closed to his face. He took a deep puff and felt the warmness and bitterness travel through his throat.

-You said that every morning-He joked lightheartedly to the emptiness in front of him.

-I hope every morning that you will answer no-Was the simple answer that he received sensing the waiter leaving his table.

He never was good fulfilling hopes, not even now, in that small table of a café in front of a park in Tokyo, 6 years after the catastrophe that took the city to this natural calm. He never saw it, ¿how could he without both of his eyes? But he sensed it, the Dragons of Earth had not achieved the end of humanity, but they gave it a deep wound, half of the earth population had perished in that year.

-I guess their wishes were granted after all-A soft whisper left his lips, thinking in both Kamuis.

A weak breeze reached him, and with it the smell of his morning coffee and his new favorite donuts.

-Strawberry donut today too, I am being spoiled-Said happily the blind man

-I wonder how you do that, I swear you must have the best nose of the city-Asked not so surprised the waiter while leaving the food in front of the man before leaving to attend another table.

It wasn't that difficult, at least for him, he thought while taking sips to his Americano and his cigarette alternatively. The smell of strawberry was kind of similar to the one of blood, and he was an expert on that topic.

Half an hour passed and his meal was done, a tingling sensation began to appear in his mouth, he needed another cigarette, but for that he had to leave the Café, or the nice waiter would scold him and probably stop giving him preferential treatment. The young ones were the easiest to cheat after all.

His hand reached the pocket on his suit and took the already known amount to leave it in the table, plus a little extra for future fun.

-¿Leaving already?-Asked Yukito with a smile in his mouth, Seishiro sensed it and nodded smiling back

-I have things to do today-He answered while he stood of the chair to begin his path.

* * *

1st of April, the day Subaru hated the most as the Sakurasukamori. The day that the main Sakura was the thirstiest of them all. The day he had to end the life of 31 humans at least to appease the pain the tree inflicted in him if he didn't obey. One for every year he had lived in this world.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth, he was tired, the last week he had to investigate at least a hundred people, deciding, which ones deserved to die the most. He hated it, he hated himself, ¿who was he to decide who deserved to die? And he had started early, he really wanted to end it quickly this year, when the clock marked the midnight, he started his hunting.

-It´s all your fault-Subaru hissed, looking his reflection in the mirror of a big building, a deep green eye and a deep brown looked back at him. It was Seishiro´s fault. It had always been. He shook his head and kept walking to the thirty-one destination of the day, the thirty-one victim.

A professor of an elementary school, Fei Wong Reed, a man in his fifties, he lived alone, he had once had a family, a wife and 2 daughters, but he had killed the wife and abused his own kids, and now, twenty years later of that atrocity he continued abusing little kids in his school, with anyone knowing about it but him, a real bastard to say the least.

Subaru knocked the door of a medium house, in the outer skirt of the new Tokyo, the part that he almost never visited, too many memories, too many pain.

-¿Who is it?-Asked a rough voice inside the house, Subaru recognized it of his investigations.

-I´m sorry, I´m lost, I think I need directions, ¿could you help me please?-A sweet child voice answered the man, Fei Wang smiled viciously, a lucky day indeed.

-It´s ok little one, come inside, I´ll help you-Said the man as he opened the door, a small child was in his door, not more than 10 years, black hair, beautiful green eyes, a pretty little girl

-Thank you-Answered quite serious the girl while she walked through the door, staying in the middle of a living room she waited

-¿What's your name my child?-Asked the man running his right hand between the black locks of the child.

Subaru stared at the face of the man, no doubt in his intentions with the delusion he created, he felt rage starting to take on him as the man continued to talk and touch the little body in front of him. It was an illusion, Subaru knew, but that girl resembled so much of his sister that he couldn't take it anymore. He was not the type to play with his victims, even if they deserved the pain, he preferred to end their lives fast, he didn't want to become like his predecessor.

-Fei Wang Reed-Subaru spoke, making disappear the girl between the arms of the man, making him trip with surprise

-¿Who are you? ¿What's going on? It's not what it seemed- Answered Fei Wang watching for the first time the figure of Subaru, approaching him

-You have been chosen to die, your sins…you already know them-Preached Subaru as his right arm rose above the man's head

-I'm sorry…I will not do it aga….-A swift movement of Subaru's hand made it pierce the man's chest, without hesitation. A big gush of blood escaped the man´s body when Subaru took his hand away. A puddle of blood began to appear under the dead body.

-Thank you-A faint voice, like an echo reached Subaru-We couldn't leave this place because no one knew what happened to us-A different voice, but with the same sentiment continued, Subaru looked at the corner of the house, his eyes opened wide.

-I am sorry-He apologized, feeling his heart sank. There where at least 15 kids, or their spirits at least watching him, ones sad and others happy-I should have known

-You couldn't –Answered another one, smiling sadly. –But you can help us, ¿right?

Subaru nodded, he understood what the kid wanted. They stayed there so they could avenge their dead's, in some way, and because of that their souls couldn't reach heaven, not with those yearnings.

-I will send you to a place where you will be happy and free again-Whispered Subaru, kneeling and starting to chant his mantras. He was not only the Sakurazukamori, the angel of dead, he was too the heir of the Sumeragi Clan, the one who could help those souls that yearned freedom and peace.

* * *

Seishiro stayed idle in front of the little park near his apartment. He could sense the heat of the day, a beautiful day to say the least. He was smoking calmly, hearing the movement of the blooming Sakuras in his surroundings.

-Happy Birthday Mother-He congratulated the nothing-And happy death anniversary too-A smile crossed his lips. He still remembered her. She was the most beautiful woman he ever met. Elegant and wise. He never felt love for her, but he admired her. She taught him the basics about killing, how to enjoy the art of the black magic and more. The day he killed her was one of the most fulfilling ones.

He wondered if Subaru remembered him fondly too. That boy, the one that he never could kill. Sweet smile, big and munificent green eyes even after he killed his sister. A smile crossed Seishiro´s face. ¿If Subaru knew he was not dead what would he do? He never could read his mind. He was the opposite of him. He missed their games, he missed his aroma too.

-I am getting old after all-He japed at himself.

* * *

Subaru had his eyes closed, searching for the nearest Sakura tree in the zone. He needed to take the last body at least to one of them so he could rest a week if possible. A strong presence appeared almost instantly not far away, almost too strong for his liking, he didn't knew this zone too well anymore after all, probably this tree was one that his predecessor used a lot.

-Not use to think about it too much-He murmured, taking the cart in front of him and walking out of the house of his victim. The bloody body of the professor was placed on the red cart, Subaru wondered when he had become so inventive with the way he transported his victims, he walked the sidewalk quietly, passing by a little group of people who greeted him politely, looking at the cart with smiles. Subaru felt a hint of guilt, he had made an illusion of course, so instead a corpse there was only a bunch of pretty and colorful flowers.

After 10 minutes walking through the neighborhood he saw it, the little park, with games for childrens and a big Sakura Tree surrounded by beautiful Camellias. At least he had arrived. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw in the distance, just under the Sakura, a man´s silhouette. He needed to bury the corpse under the tree and made a ritual so he could be free of this painful thirst. He waited for a few minutes, hoping that the person would leave without him doing anything but that didn't happen.

* * *

His fourth cigarette was in his hand, absent minded when he felt it. Someone was watching him, not so far away, a presence that he felt strangely familiar, maybe some of the noisy neighbors he thought for a second. He turned around, as if he could see anything with his two blinded eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and he knew…he needed to get out of there right now, he wasn't prepared, he wasn't ready for this to happen. "Since when I am not ready for anything" he scowled to himself. But still he turned around, starting to walk out of that place when his name was called, after 6 years, whit that tone he knew so well.

-Seishiro-san…

* * *

After 10 minutes of him waiting for the man to leave he realized that the man didn't plan to move in a while, so he needed to act. He started walking to the tree thinking of an excuse so the man should leave when the back of his hands burned making him drop the cart with the body. He grabbed his hands and looked back at the man. His eyes opened widely, with something more than surprise. There he was. The man that did those marks to his hands 22 years ago, the man that made him what he was right now. The man that was supposed to be dead…by his hands. The sunglasses of the person stared at him, but he knew that if indeed that man was who he knew, there were nothing behind them, just a hollow space and a grey soulless eye. This couldn't be happening. This was not real. He just had snapped because of the thirst of the Sakura and the tree was making him see what he most yearned and hated. That must be the reason why in front of him he was seeing him.

Subaru walked carefully towards him and the man turned around to leave, he froze in his place, he was leaving, again, and again, and again. ¿How many times was this man going to abandon him? He wouldn't let that happen again, not this time, he needed to know if this was real or his sanity had just given up on him.

-Seishiro-san – His voice sounded restrained, lost and hurt. Subaru hated this weakness of his.

Seishiro stopped walking when he heard his name called. He had been found. He had been reckless.

-Ah, good afternoon Subaru-kun-Seishiro turned around smoothly, his best smile in his face, sensing the status of the young man-¿Isn´t it a beautiful day today?- He asked, as if the time had never passed.


End file.
